My Journey, Claire
by Fvvn
Summary: DISCONTINUE
1. The Beautiful Goddess

**My Journey, Claire**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer **Natsume

**Rate : **T

**Genre - **Slice Of Life/Romance

**Warning** - Berdasarkan Harvest Moon For Girl dan HBTN

**Presented by,** Fujisaki Fuun

**.**

**.**

**Harvest one**

oOo

**The Beautiful Godness**

**(Claire POV)**

Ini adalah hari pertama kemunculanku di Kota Mineral. Kepakan sayap burung dan bulu-bulunya yang berterbangan jatuh di atas tanah yang ku pijak saat ini. Suasana yang tenang, dan harumnya pedesaan dapat ku hirup dengan senang hati. Tempat yang kurindukan. Tempat dimana, orang-orang yang kusayangi berada..

Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil peninggalan seorang petani yang konon katanya, memiliki seorang cucu laki-laki dan keberadaannya saat ini tidak di ketahui. Sebagai seseorang yang tinggal 'menumpang, tentu saja aku masih tau diri, dan akhirnya ku putuskan untuk merawat perkebunan milik almarhum kakek petani itu hingga dapat ku kelola menjadi perkebunan yang layak.

Sebenarnya, wali kota Thomas lah yang mengizinkanku hingga dapat menempati rumah kecil ini. Aku bersyukur, walikotanya adalah tuan Thomas, kalau sampai orang-orang seperti misalkan Pak Won, pasti beliau akan memungut bayaran atas rumah yang akan kutinggali saat ini. Ha-ha.. pak Won… si sales Kuning yang mencolok itu.

Pada awalnya aku memang mengatakan bahwa tempat ini sangat kurindukan. Entahlah, kenapa aku sempat mengatakan itu. Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di kota yang bernuansa pedesaan seperti ini. Hanya saja, aku merasa De Javu. Entah, tanpa alasan firasatku berkata demikian.

Mungkin karena saat ini, aku sedang merindukan seseorang. Pria, aku yakin dia seorang laki-laki. Dan pernah ku temui di suatu tempat. Penampilannya sangat rapi, meskipun sifatnya sangat bersahaja, seperti orang-orang di kota Mineral. Tanpa sadar, aku malah merindukannya. Sosok yang saat ini terbayang samar di kepalaku. Meskipun aku lupa, tapi aku tahu, ada orang yang pernah membuatku nyaman di suatu tempat.

Seperti yang dikatakan pria besar berotot, Zack. Aku Amnesia. Dia lah yang menolongku sewaktu aku pingsan terkapar di pinggir pantai. Memejamkan mata dalam gelapnya bencana yang sempat melandaku hingga laki-laki yang kumaksud itu menghilang dari penglihatan.

"Claire, hari ini kau hanya menjual _Bamboo Shoot_ dan beberapa batu Perak, dan emas?" aku mengangguk dalam senyuman. Zack selalu mengerti kalau aku sedang banyak pikiran jika hasil barang yang ku jual sangat sedikit,

"Memikirkan pria yang berada di kapal waktu itu?" tanyanya lagi sembari memberikan beberapa keping gold kepadaku.

"Ya… kau memang tahu segalanya ya Zack," senyumku lagi,

"Ah tidaak.. wajahmu memang mudah terbaca… haha! Semangatlah! Masih banyak pria tampan di Kota Mineral ini, khususnya aku," suaranya begitu menggelegar. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar candaannya. Zack orang yang sangat baik,

"Haha.. ada-ada saja," sedikit jeda dalam pembicaraanku, "Makasih atas hiburannya. besok aku akan menjual beberapa lobak, kentang, dan kubis. Daaan.. coba tebak? Di akhir musim semi nanti, Strawberry-strawberry yang ku tanam akan tumbuh besar!" ucapku girang.

"Wah.. baguslah kalau begitu," Zack tertawa lebar, "Aku pamit pulang.. sampai jumpa! Tolong titipkan pesanku untuk Puppy, anjingmu,"

"Haha.. iya, pesanmu akan kusampaikan," seraya melambaikan tangan, Zack berjalan pergi melintasi gelapnya jalan yang nyaris tak terlihat lagi.

"Fiuh.." aku mengelap peluh-peluh keringat yang membasahi dahiku. Setelah ini pun, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Hot Spring dan berniat untuk berendam di sana.

Hot spring di kota Mineral di kelilingi oleh batu-batu yang menghiasi kolam air panas di pinggirnya. Dan Tempat itu pun, tidak jauh dari tambang, tempat aku mencari batu-batu perak, perunggu dan emas.

Air hangat tidak pernah berhenti keluar dari kolam itu, dan aku selalu merilekskan tubuhku di sana tiap kali selesai bekerja. Yah, aku tak pernah datang ke kolam ini bersama teman. Terakhir kali aku mengajak Ann, dia bilang dia takut pulang kalau kami berdua pergi kesananya pada malam hari. Ya, Hot Spring di sana memang tempatnya agak mengarah ke hutan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku selalu sibuk di siang hari dan pada malam hari saja waktuku kadang kosong. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku selalu kemari sendirian.

Namun, hari ini nampak berbeda. Saat aku hendak memasuki kolam air panas tersebut, aku melihat sesosok manusia tengah asik berendam di dalamnya. Tadinya aku berniat untuk menyapa, namun karena tidak ingin mengusik kerileksannya, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk diam dan menunggunya hingga selesai berendam.

Kalau dilihat secara fisik, wanita itu memiliki rambut hijau panjang yang berkilauan. Agak sedikit bergelombang memang, karena awalnya rambut wanita itu di kepang dua. Dan saat mandi ia mengurainya.

Satu kata, cantik sekali. Wanita itu bagaikan seorang Dewi,

"Siapa di sana?" suaranya mengagetkanku. Darimana ia tahu kalau aku ada di sini? Apakah pandangannya sangat tajam?

"Y-Ya.. Maaf, me-mengganggu anda–" ucapanku terputus. Dan aku terdiam.

Wanita itu menghilang di saat aku mencoba untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian di balik pintu-pintu kayu kolam air panas.

"Lho? Pe-perempuan itu menghilang?" gumamku heran. Aku mencarinya ke sekeliling Hot Spring, tapi tak kunjung menemukannya. Karena bulan sabit di atas langit semakin meninggi, cepat-cepat aku masuk ke kolam air panas dan merilekskan tubuh. Meskipun waktu malamku sangat luang, tetap saja aku harus menghabiskannya dengan seberguna mungkin.

"Hahh… nyamannyaa," gumamku dalam ketentraman. Sumber air panas memang alternatif terbaik yang dapat ku gunakan untuk menghibur diri. Kadang-kadang aku suka melamun di tempat ini. Berpikir tentang masa depan nanti. Apakah suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu dengan pria misterius itu lagi atau… aku akan menikah dengan pria lain di kota Mineral? Oh.. atau, atau… aku hanya akan semakin menua dan melihat lelaki misterius itu menikahi sahabatku? Ya ampun..

"Aku mikir apa sih!" kepalaku menggeleng dengan kencang. Yah, secara tidak sadar, sumber air panas ini bagaikan tempat untuk menumpahkan segala curhatan dalam diriku terdahap suatu masalah. Hot Spring bagaikan… temanku sendiri. Haha, aneh ya?

Selesai berendam aku beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Di bagian tempat menyimpan baju, aku melihat sebuah jepit bunga berwarna Hijau kebiruan terjatuh di sana. Bahannya terbuat dari kristal. Dan aku rasa, harga jepit ini pasti akan sangat mahal. Namun, aku tidak tertarik untuk menjualnya. Yang ku lakukan hanya mengambil jepit itu, dan menyimpannya hingga wanita berambut hijau yang kulihat barusan bertemu denganku lagi. Pasti pemilik jepit ini wanita itu. Tidak salah lagi..

_Dear Diary – Monday 5__th__ Spring_

_Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita asing berambut hijau yang berkilauan. Parasnya sangat cantik. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihatnya di kota Mineral. Kira-kira, siapa ya wanita itu? Dan sepertinya, jepit bermotif bunga yang ku temukan ini juga miliknya.. aku harap, kami dapat bertemu lagi._

_Claire_

**oOo**

ku tutup buku Diary yang menjadi temanku sejak pertama kali di kota ini. Kemudian ku tarik selimut merah jambuku, dan dalam waktu singkat, aku pun tertidur.

Pagi hari datang menjelang. Suara kicauan burung dan sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendelaku menyinari tubuhku dengan kilauannya yang terang. Hangatnya udara di pagi itu membuatku merasa semangat untuk bekerja seperti biasa. Namun kali ini, sesuatu telah hilang dari rumahku. Jepit kristal bermotif bunga itu hilang entah kemana,

"APA? Ti-tidak mungkin!" aku panik. Kalang kabut aku mencarinya. Benda itu bukan milikku. Dan aku takut orang itu tahu bahwa semalam yang mengusik ketentramannya saat berendam itu aku! Gawat…!

"Duuh.. jepitnya kemana yaa?" aku mencari di kotak perhiasanku namun kosong. Di dekat TV namun yang tersisa hanyalah debu. Di balik bantalku hanya ada Diary dan di bawah ranjang hanya ada bola anjing milik si 'Puppy'

Saat itu mataku tertuju oleh secarik kertas keperakkan yang tergeletak di meja makanku yang bundar dan terbuat dari kayu,

"Apa ini?" ku simak baik-baik isinya. Dan surat itu berbunyi seperti berikut,

_Dear Claire,_

_Ini aku, si pemilik jepit bunga kristal yang kau temukan di Hot Spring semalam. Terimakasih sudah mau menjaganya. Sebagai hadiah, kau boleh meminta sesuatu dariku. Datanglah ke air terjun dekat hot spring. Kemudian lemparkan lima buah hasil panen mu di bawah air terjun tersebut dan ucapkanlah permohonanmu. Aku akan mengabulkannya, sesuai dengan keinginanmu,_

_From,_

_The Godness_

"T-The Godness? Sang Dewi? Oh benarkah yang semalam ku temui itu Dewi musim semi yang sering di bicarakan oleh si kecil Stu dan May? Pantas saja cantik sekali!" aku memekik heran sekaligus kagum. Di saat yang bersamaan pun, tulisan di dalam surat itu menghilang.. tinta emasnya mencair hingga menutupi permukaan kertas itu. dan, kertas perak tersebut kini terlihat seperti secarik perkamen emas yang sangat indah. Entah kenapa, kilauan emasnya menyihir mataku hingga membuatku terkagum-kagum. Karena sayang di buang, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk menyimpannya di kotak berwarna merah muda bermotif not balok di rumahku.

Rumahku serba merah muda? Oh.. tentu! Karena aku seorang perempuan, wajar saja jika aku menyukai warna itu.

Aku ingin mencoba perkataan dari sang Dewi _spring_. Tapi aku tidak yakin, akan meminta apa padanya nanti. Hari ini, setelah menyirami tanaman di perkebunanku dan mencabut beberapa kentang, kubis dan lobak yang telah panen, aku pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk mencari buku tentang Dewi Musim semi yang misterius itu.

"Permisi," ucapku pelan seraya membuka pintu perpustakaan milik Mary dengan hati-hati. Aku kaget, ada Gray dan Mary yang terlihat sedang berduaan di situ. Apakah aku merusak acara mereka?

"C-Claire?"

"Ma-Mary," aku menunduk malu, "Ma-Maaf, sepertinya a-aku mengganggumu," buru-buru aku membalikkan wajah dan memunggungi mereka, namun gadis berkacamata itu mencegahku,

"Tidak! Kau salah paham. Aku dan Gray tidak sedang apa-apa," kemudian ia tersenyum, "Ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Eeh.. aku sedang mencari sebuah buku," jawabku masih dengan suara pelan. Aku tahu, tatapan Gray-san seolah menusuk dan mengatakan bahwa aku ini mengganggunya. Namun, Mary yang kelihatannya lugu tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Memangnya kau suka baca?" tanya si bocah dari kota seberang ketus. Mau tidak mau aku menjadi kesal padanya,

"Tidak.. aku hanya sedang mencari informasi tentang Dewi Musim Semi!" balasku setengah berteriak. Gray dan Mary sama-sama melongo heran,

"Dewi Spring, maksudmu?" tanya Mary yang di akhiri dengan anggukan kepalaku.

"Bahkan kau peraya tentang Dewi mitos itu?" tanya Gray yang sepertinya sedikit menyindirku.

"Aku tidak mempercayai mitos. Tapi aku memang bertemu dengan Dewi Spring kemarin,"

Well, aku memang berkata demikian. tapi, siapa yang percaya? Tidak ada. Bahkan Gray mencapku sebagai anak kecil bodoh yang percaya dengan negeri dongeng.

"Sudah kubilang aku memang bertemu dengannya! Untuk apa aku bohong?" aku masih bersikeras untuk membuatnya percaya, tapi pada akhirnya, pembicaraan ini hanya berujung dengan perkelahian.

"Pembual kecil.."

"Sudahlah Gray.." Mary mencairkan suasana, "Kalau tentang Dewi Spring, kau bisa mencarinya di rak buku nomor 30 di lantai dua," aku mengangguk, menghentikan pertengkaran mulutku dengan Gray yang tiada akhir.

"Baiklah, terimakasih," dengan senyuman (kepada Mary tentunya), aku pergi menuju rak buku yang di maksud dan mencari info yang lebih detail tentang Dewi Spring yang cantik itu.

Syukurlah, buku tentang 'pandai besi' ada di lantai satu. Karena dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu repot-repot melihat Gray yang menyebalkan itu. Anak kota yang sok! Pantas saja Kakek Saibara sering memarahinya. Sejak insiden dimana Saibara membentaknya di depan banyak orang, Gray menjadi lebih sering pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca banyak buku tentang ilmu melelehkan besi dan sebagainya itu. Aku tidak tahu namanya apa, dan aku rasa anak kota itu akan kesulitan untuk menghadapi pekerjaan keras seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh kakek Saibara. Aku akan sangat Syok kalau Gray bisa menjadi seorang pandai besi yang pro.

Ah… untuk apa membahas anak bertopi biru itu? Aku kan sedang mencari buku tentang Dewi Spring

_**Halaman satu.**_

_Dewi Spring._

_Dewi yang cantik itu hanya muncul di musim semi pada hari yang cerah. Konon katanya, banyak orang yang melihat sesosok dewi yang anggun itu di atas air terjun dekat hot spring. Salah satunya adalah kakek Barley. yang entah benar atau tidak, beliau mengatakan bahwa dewi lambang musim semi itu muncul pada sore hari ketika dirinya sedang memasak telur rebus di hot spring. Sumber lainnya berasal dari keluarga Jeff. Anaknya Karen pernah tertidur di rerumputan dekat air terjun tersebut dan mendengar suara nyanyian seorang wanita yang begitu merdu hingga membuatnya terlelap. Dan ketika sadar, Karen melihat wanita berselendang hijau kebiruan berdiri di depannya walau agak samar._

_**Permintaan :  
**__Dewi Spring dapat mengabulkan permintaanmu. Banyak sumber yang mengatakan, jika kau melemparkan beberapa hasil panenmu di balik air terjun, maka beliau akan muncul dan memberikanmu sebuah kesempatan untuk meminta. Untuk saat ini, belum ada yang bisa meminta apapun darinya. Memang dulu ada seseorang yang berhasil meminta. namun orang tersebut telah meninggal dan informasi lebih lanjut tidak dapat di buktikan dengan mantap._

'_Huh? Kira-kira siapa ya, orang itu?'_

Buku yang sedang di baca olehku berbayang dan munculah sesosok pria tinggi bertopi di belakangku,

"Kau mau minta apa pada dewi spring?" tanyanya setengah cuek. Gray lagi.. huh,

"Kau tidak akan peduli ini.."

"Memang," sambutnya cepat, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, permintaan konyol apa yang akan terucap di bibirmu. Gadis pirang sepertimu paling-paling hanya meminta cinta dan cowok-cowok," mataku terbelalak kaget. Aku tidak percaya terhadap perkataan menyebalkan Gray yang barusan.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mulus mendarat di pipinya. Aku ingin sekali memaki pria sok tahu itu saat ini,

"Jangan meremehkanku!" teriakku ketus, "Sejak awal tujuanku memang bukan untuk meminta… aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu dan membuktikan bahwa dewi Spring benar-benar ada!" setelah puas berteriak, aku berlari ke meja Mary di lantai satu. Aku tahu, gadis itu mendengar teriakanku barusan. Tapi jangan salahkan aku.. karena Gray duluan yang memulai,

"Mary, aku pinjam bukumu yang ini," aku menyodorkan sebuah kartu perpustakaan kota Mineral dan menandatangani buku tamu di perpustakaan itu dengan segera,

"B-baiklah Claire.. paling lambat, kau harus membalikkan buku itu sebelum hari lomba pacuan kuda di adakan,"

"Baik. Aku permisi," dengan langkah cepat, aku pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan Mary, dan menunjukkan kilatan mata tajam kepada Gray sebelum kubuka pintu keluar disana. Aku dapat melihat, tatapan pria itu sedikit melemah. Mungkin karena dia menganggapku seorang perempuan, aku takkan pernah dianggap olehnya sebagai gadis yang kuat.

BLAM

**oOo**

Aku kembali ke perkebunan dan mengambil lima buah lobak dari 'Bin' tempat penyimpanan hasil panen yang ku jual.

"Sudahlah.. intinya, aku akan ke air terjun hari ini!" tekadku bulat. Harus kupastikan bahwa omonganku yang baru saja ku lontarkan kepada Gray itu benar!

'_Plung_

Kuceburkan 5 lobak itu tepat di dalam air terjun. Setelah itu ku tutup mataku, dan memohon do'a agar Dewi spring muncul ke permukaan.

"Dewi Spring, munculah!"

Sesosok wanita berambut di kepang dua muncul di balik samarnya air terjun. Wanita tersebut adalah, wanita yang sama dengan yang kutemui di hot spring semalam,

"Lho? Ternyata kamu yang semalam di Hot Spring itu," sapanya lembut, "Aku Dewi Spring. Kalau kau memanggilku itu artinya kau punya permintaan kan?"

Aku menatapnya dengan gugup. Aku memang memanggilnya, tapi tidak ada satupun permintaan yang terlintas di benakku. Bertemu dengannya saja sudah cukup memuaskan hati kecilku,

"Uum… Ano…"

"Atau kau bingung ingin meminta apa padaku?" kepalaku mengangguk pelan. Apakah Dewi Spring akan marah jika aku mengganggu waktu tidurnya?

"Haha.. sudah ku duga," ia malah tertawa kecil. Kemudian dalam sekejap, sang Dewi yang berada di bawah air terjun itu berpindah tempat dan kini berada di sampingku seketika,

"Mari ku bantu sejenak," beliau memejamkan mata, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku dan saat itu juga, sebuah aura sejuk bagaikan menembus di tubuhku,

"Hm.." dewi spring bergumam, "Khusus untukmu, kuberikan dua buah permintaan," aku terlonjak kaget dengan kalimatnya. Serius mau memberiku 2 permintaan?

"Ti-tidak apa?" tanyaku meyakinkan, "Tidak apa du-dua hadiah… permintaan?"

"Ya," jawabnya enteng, "Hadiah yang pertama, sudah ku berikan padamu. Besok pagi, strawberry-strawberry di ladangmu akan berbuah lebih cepat dari waktunya. Sementara hadiah yang kedua…" sang Dewi seolah memutuskan pembicaraannya,

"A-apa?"

"Orang yang mempunyai sebuah perasaan kepadamu akan datang di hari festivalku," pipiku memanas dan rona merah muncul di permukaan wajahku,

"O-orang yang mempunyai pe-perasaan padaku? M-memangnya ada?" tanyaku tak percaya. Dewi Spring semakin tersenyum lebar,

"Kau akan tahu saatnya nanti," sembari mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, sang Dewi pergi menghilang dan kembali masuk ke dalam derasnya air terjun. Aku terdiam sejenak. Tanpa di sadari, sekeliling tubuhku terasa sejuk dan selama di sentuh oleh Dewi Spring tadi, rambut panjangku berterbangan kesana-kemari seperti habis di terpa oleh angin yang sepoi-sepoi.

Semalaman aku memikirkan omongan Dewi Spring. Rasanya begitu deg-deg an. Aku tidak tau kalau di kota Mineral ini ada seseorang yang mempunyai perasaan padaku. Dan kalau tidak salah… festival Dewi Spring jatuh pada tanggal 8 kan? Itu artinya.. besok lusa?

"Kira-kira siapa ya? Kyaaa!" aku menjerit-jerit nggak karuan. Saking senangnya, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur hingga tengah malam pun tiba.

TOK TOK,

Pintu rumahku di ketuk oleh seseorang,

"S-siapa?" awalnya aku ragu untuk membuka pintu. Namun, karena suara yang berteriak dari luar sana lumayan ku kenal,

"Ini aku Gotz," jadi aku memutar knop pintu rumah dan membukakan pintu untuknya,

"Ada apa Gotz-san?" pria berbadan besar itu menyodoriku sebuah bungkusan kado berwarna pink.

"Eeh, ini kostum festival dewi Spring milik almarhum anakku. aku ingin kau memilikinya. Dan, pakailah saat festival Dewi spring nanti. Kurasa ukurannya pas," wajah Gotz terlihat malu-malu. Namun, bayangan yang terpancar dari bola matanya adalah sebuah bayangan dari wajah sang anak. Jangan-jangan, wajahku yang begini mengingatkan paman Gotz pada anaknya?

"Apa.. tidak masalah jika ini di berikan padaku?"

"Tidak apa. Toh, disimpan di rumahku pun tak akan ada gunanya. Lebih baik ini untukmu. Siapa tahu berguna,"

"Terimakasih! Paman sangat baik,"

"Kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri Claire. Baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak ya," pria besar nan sipit itu pergi meninggalkan rumahku setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Walau wajahnya terlihat menakutkan, tetap saja paman Gotz adalah orang yang baik. Rambut cokelat acak-acakannya di terpa oleh angin yang melintas. Di balik jendela, entah kenapa aku malah tersenyum melihat kepergiannya. Seperti… melihat seorang ayah.

_Dear Diary – Tuesday 6__th__ Spring_

_Hari ini banyak kejadian yang kualami. Dimulai dari pertengkaran dengan Gray, bertemu Dewi Spring, sampai mendapat baju untuk festival Dewi Spring dari paman Gotz. Aku senang.. banyak hal yang ku rasakan saat ini. Dewi spring bilang, aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang mempunyai perasaan padaku nanti. Hihi.. memang belum bisa di pastikan kalau mempunyai perasaan itu berarti suka. Tapi… siapa tau? :DDD huaah! Sudah jam dua belas lewat! Aku harus tidur! Zzz…_

_Claire_

sebuah nyanyian seperti terngiang di telingaku. Alunan melodi lembut, dari suara seseorang yang sepertinya pernah menyanyikan lagu ini bersamaku. Aku terlelap di malam hari yang penuh dengan taburan bintang penghias dunia.

Selamat malam Kota Mineral…

**To Be Continue**

**つづ****く**

**A/N : **Fic ini kubuat semata-mata untuk bernostalgia dengan game yang sudah lama tidak kusentuh lagi… HARVEST MOON! I'm BACK! Setting Harvest Moon di sini, berdasarkan game HFG dan HBTN PS1. Jadi, biarkan saja kalo fic ini kesannya bertele-tele… haha… daan, satu lagi... fic ini sepertinya tidak akan pernah tamat karena saya akan mengetikkan banyak chapter yang tentunya tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat :)


	2. Waiting For The Festival

**My Journey, Claire**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer **Natsume

**Rate : **T

**Genre - **Slice Of Life/Romance/Friendship

**Warning** - Berdasarkan Harvest Moon For Girl

**Presented by,** Fujisaki Fuun

**.**

**.**

**Harvest two**

oOo

**Waiting for The Festival**

**(Claire POV)**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Udara di luar begitu dingin, apalagi hujan deras sedang membasahi kota Mineral saat ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyeduh teh hangat dengan lemon dan sandwich keju favoritku. Jendela di rumahku berembun, dan kabut putih tebal menghiasi pemandangan di luar rumah. Aku terdiam sejenak. Seperti ada yang terlupakan bagiku saat ini. Ketika suara kaca jendelaku berbunyi karena di ketuk oleh sesuatu, akupun menjadi sadar. Anjingku masih di luar. Dia memintaku untuk membukakan pintu rumah!

"Puppy!" cepat-cepat aku keluar dan kulihat Puppy tengah berada di depanku saat ini. kondisinya basah kuyup. Bulu-bulu kecokelatannya lepek karena air hujan.

"Maaf ya.." aku mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Dan membawa anjing kesayanganku itu ke ruang tamu. Kunyalakan perapian agar rumah ini sedikit menghangat. Dan kemudian, aku mengambil handuk kecil berwarna putih (milik Puppy) yang kugunakan saat ini untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Guk!"

"Hahaha.. jangan bergerak dong,"

Selesai mengeringkan Puppy, aku mencari-cari sebuah benda yang akan sangat berguna bagiku untuk hari ini. Di sebuah gudang yang agak berdebu dan kecil, aku mencari benda tersebut diantara banyaknya tumpukan kardus kecokelatan yang kelihatannya sudah cukup lama dibiarkan.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Sepertinya aku harus beres-beres," Setelah cukup lama berkutat di dalam gudang itu, akhirnya ku temukan juga sebuah payung yang sejak tadi kucari-cari. Warnanya biru, dan ada huruf 'J' yang tersulamkan dengan benang berwarna perak di pinggirnya. Kupikir, payung ini milik sang kakek yang dulu pernah tinggal di rumah ini. Kelihatannya, warna biru payung itu masih bagus. Apakah jarang di pakai? Atau tidak pernah di pakai dan dibiarkan tertimbun di gudang selama ini sampai berdebu?

Karena agak kotor, aku bersihkan terlebih dahulu payung itu sebelum kugunakan untuk pergi keluar rumah. Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin bekerja di tambang, memungut bamboo shoot, bayam biru, ataupun pergi berkebun. Toh, karena hari ini hujan, tanaman di kebun pun tak perlu lagi di siram, apalagi tanaman Stroberi di kebunku sudah berbuah sesuai dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Dewi Spring kemarin. Kerjaku hari ini tinggal menunggu hujan mereda, dan memetik stroberi yang sudah berbuah itu. Ringan kan?

Pertama-tama aku pergi ke perpustakaannya Mary. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama hingga festival pacuan kuda dimulai, toh aku juga tidak terlalu suka membaca. Jadi, ku kembalikan buku berjudul _'The Godness of Spring'_ itu lebih cepat dari waktunya. Bayangkan saja, aku hanya meminjam sehari buku yang tebalnya sebanyak 700 halaman. Luar biasa!

"Ini buku yang ku pinjam Mary," cewek berambut kehitaman dengan kacamatanya menoleh kearahku saat suara ini mengagetkannya yang sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"E-eh? Claire.. Eee.. ya, terimakasih sudah meminjam," sambutnya gugup. Ada yang aneh dengannya.. Hm.. patut di selidiki.

"Kau sedang menulis apa Mary?" cewek berseragam putih dengan rompi biru yang menyatu dengan rok itu terlonjak kaget,

"K-Kau melihatnya? Ini.. h-hanya Novel yang sedang ku buat.." jawabnya malu-malu.

"Hee? Kau menulis novel?" cewek itu mengangguk, wajahnya merona senang.

"Dan ini pertama kalinya Novelku boleh di letakkan di rak perpustakaan sehingga orang-orang bisa membacanya," Mary tersenyum. Ugh… aku memang turut senang mendengarnya. Tapi kalau gadis itu menyuruhku untuk membaca novel karangannya, bisa mati berbusa aku melihat novel yang tebalnya nggak kira-kira itu. Err.. kalian tahu kan? Aku kurang suka bergaul dengan buku.

"Dan kau tahu?" tidak.. aku tidak ingin tahu. Dan jangan katakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan membaca novel itu! "Gray janji ingin membaca novel karanganku nanti… dan aku sangat senang saat Gray bilang ingin membacanya," mataku kembali melotot. Gray? Gray anak kota itu? Memangnya dia suka membaca?

"Ee.. begitu ya.." aku tersenyum hambar, "Meskipun aku belum membacanya, aku yakin Novelmu bagus," Mary kembali tersenyum memandangku,

"Terimakasih! Kau mau membacanya? Aku sudah buat yang volume satu dan dua. Volume tiga sedang dalam tahap pembuatan," gawat! Aku salah bicara!

"Eeh.. aku ingin sekali Mary, tapi pekerjaanku di kebun takkan membiarkan diriku membaca Novel panjang," aku menggaruk kepala belakangku dan bersikap seperti orang bodoh.

"Haha," gadis itu tertawa kecil. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? "Baiklah kalau begitu," Mary tetap tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Fiuh.. kukira ia akan marah dan sedih mendengar perkataanku.

CLEK

Pintu di perpustakaan itu terbuka oleh seseorang. Aku tahu aroma besi dari tubuh orang itu. Rambut oranye keemasannya tertutupi oleh sebuah topi biru bertuliskan 'UMA. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud tulisan dari topi itu. Mereknya kah?

"S-selamat pagi Gray,"

"Hm, Pagi," sumpah! Orang ini masih saja gede gengsi. Kenapa dia nggak bisa sedikitpun bersikap hangat walau hanya sedetik.

Matanya sedikit melirik kearahku, kemudian bola kebiruan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat, seperti menyindir seseorang dengan sebuah lirikan. Aku tau maksud orang yang masih saja menganggapku musuh itu.

"Mary, buku Novelmu mana?"

"Ah, s-sebentar," gadis berkepang satu itu pergi ke belakang rak bukunya. Kemudian berkutat cukup lama di dalam rak itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menarik keluar sebuah buku bersampul cokelat dan tulisan di depannya adalah… '_Negeri kura-kura'_ hah?

"N-Novelku tentang cerita fiksi. Aku suka sekali dengan buku-buku dongeng jadi–"

"Tidak usah berbelit-belit, sini aku pinjam," cowok berseragam cokelat dengan dasi birunya itu meraih buku yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh Mary. Cewek berambut hitam kepang itu merona senang. Senang karena bukunya ada yang mau membaca atau… senang karena Gray?

"T-Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Novelku,"

"Sama-sama," sepertinya keberadaanku di sini hanya merusak keromantisan 'ck' mereka.

"Mary, aku permisi ya,"

"Eh? Claire? Sudah mau balik? T-tapi.. di luar hujannya lebat sekali," aku menggeleng pelan,

"Mm.. tidak apa. Aku masih punya payung kok. Sampai jumpa," aku melambaikan tangan dengan manisnya kepada Mary. Sementara Gray..

"Dah.. orang kota," yah.. untuk seukuran gadis petani aku cukup sopan kan?

BLAM

_Tour_ ku yang kedua adalah pergi ke penginapan milik keluarga Ann. Ya, kau tahu tempat itu merupakan arena bersantaiku jika hari hujan telah tiba. Aku melewati rumah tuan Thomas dan bibi Ellen (entah kenapa bibi tidak ingin di sebut nenek). Kemudian.. ah, Supermarket sekaligus rumah milik Karen. Aku masih ingat, ketika pertama kali datang kesana, Paman Jeff curhat banyak kepadaku. Eee.. aku memang kurang suka di suruh untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, namun, saat kemarin aku membawa _Bodigzer, _yakni obat-obatan dari rumah sakit, paman Jeff langsung ceria,

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku sering ke rumah sakit?"

"Entahlah.. mungkin, tebakan yang beruntung?" paman Jeff menerima obat-obatan itu dengan senang hati. Dan, syukurlah.. berkat obat itu, aku berhasil keluar dari supermarket dengan selamat. Hehe..

**oOo**

"Permisi.." aku membuka pintu penginapan milik keluarga Ann dengan hati-hati. Padahal suaraku saat itu sangat kecil, namun seluruh pengunjung Iin menolehkan pandangannya ke arahku. Tadi sudah kuucap kan? 'Seluruh' pengunjung.

"Claire… selamat datang!" Ann menyambutku seperti biasa, ceria. Yah, gadis tomboy dengan rambut kepang satu yang di beri pita bagiku sudah cukup 'wanita' kok. Hanya saja, penampilannya yang serba oranya kekuningan, bercelana, dan lengan baju yang di gulung, bagiku nilai 'wanita' yang baru saja ku berikan padanya menjadi minus. Well tapi, aku suka dengan warna bola matanya, biru muda seperti air sungai. Dan meskipun di awal aku bilang Ann itu 'Tomboy, bukan berarti aku tidak menganggapnya cantik lho.

"Ann, Sandwich keju seperti biasa," ucapku sambil mencari tempat duduk.

"Oke! Pesanan akan segera di antar!" jawabnya yang kelewat girang. Haha, tapi.. Ann yang begitu justru malah kusukai.

Sambil menunggu, aku tengok keadaan di sekitar Iin. Di sana ada pak Haris si polisi muda, Kano– seorang Fotografer yang ambisius. Penampilannya yang berkemeja putih dengan celana hitam panjang justru membuat dirinya terlihat seperti pelayan restoran. Haha.. aku tidak sedang mengejek tuan Kano, tetapi memang pada awal pertama kali aku melihatnya, kupikir dia chef dari restoran bintang mana. Lalu, tuan Duke, si pemilik kebun anggur yang paling terkenal yakni 'Aja Winery. Lalu, Oh– pak Won ada di sini juga! Ia terlihat sibuk menawarkan dagangannya pada orang banyak.

"Ayolah.. bibit-bibit bunga ini bagus sekali, dan kau dapat menghiasi kebun belakang di rumahmu,"

"Pak Won?" sapaku mendekat.

"Ah.. Claire! Sini-sini.. ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu,"

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau pernah ke _Mother's Hill_?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kau tau kan di sana banyak bunga-bunga cantik yang bermekaran?"

"Ya..?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin kebun di rumahmu terhias dengan cantik seperti _Mother's Hill_?"

"Uung.. memangnya harga sebuah bibitnya berapa?" sepertinya untuk kali ini membeli dagangannya pak Won tidaklah salah.

"Okeee…!" pak Won memulai ceramah panjangnya, "Berhubung saat ini sedang musim semi, maka, bibit bunga yang akan ku tawarkan padamu adalah bibit bunga kuning atau _Moondrop_, dan _Toy Flower_ – si bunga putih. Untuk harga satu kantung bibit _Moondrop_ 500 gold, sementara untuk _Toy Flower _harganya 400 gold, gimana? Tertarik?"

"Well, baiklah.. aku beli dua kantung _Moondrop_ dan sekantung _Toy Flower,_" suaraku di sambut dengan riang oleh pak Won.

"Terimakasiih! Kalau kau butuh bibit lagi, silahkan datang kembali!"

Setelah selesai memilih-milih beberapa bibit bunga di toko pak Won (Toko di dalam Penginapan), akhirnya aku kembali ke meja restoran di penginapan dan kebetulan, Ann baru saja mengantarkan sandwich kejuku ke meja.

"Habis berbelanja bibit ya?" tanya Ann polos seperti biasa.

"Mm… sehabis mendengar cerita pak Won, aku jadi tertarik untuk menanam bunga di kebun," jawabku kemudian.

"Oh iya, ini," Ann menyodoriku sebuah minuman, "Ini cokelat hangat buatan ayahku. Dia bilang, ini untukmu Claire,"

"Eh? T-tidak perlu repot-repot–"

"Tidak.." Ann menggeleng, "Ayahku sendiri kok yang bilang kalau ini untukmu. Nikmati sajalah," Ann meletakkan cokelat hangat itu di mejaku.

"Eee.. Terimakasih," cewek di depanku itu tersenyum, seraya mengatakan 'sama-sama' dengan senyumannya.

"Nah, aku harus kembali bekerja. sampai nanti Claire," kemudian gadis berambut oranye berkepang kuda itu pergi ke lantai dua, tepat dimana kamar-kamar penginapan tersebut berada. Sepertinya, tugas bersih-bersih kamar untuk Ann.

Setelah menghangatkan diri di Iin, aku pun kembali ke rumah melewati _Mineral town square. _Sebuah taman dengan papan pengumuman yang terpasang di dekat bangku-bangku taman agar para penduduk dapat melihat ada _event _apa saja di kota ini. Selain itu, _Mineral Town Square _juga sering di jadikan tempat bagi ibu-ibu kota untuk mengobral dan bergosip bersama. Yah, satu tempat untuk segalanya. Bahkan, festival dewi spring akan di laksanakan di tempat ini pada jam sepuluh pagi. Aku tidak sabar dengan festival besok!

Setelah taman, Aku melewati _Yodel Ranch_. tempat peternakan sapi-sapi dan domba milik kakek Barley. Dia itu kakeknya May. Dan kebetulan sekali, dua orang yang sedang kita bicarakan berada di depan peternakannya saat ini.

"Kak Claire!" May memanggilku dari kejauhan. Aku menyahuti panggilannya dan berjalan mendekati mereka,

"Siapa dia May?"

"Ah perkenalkan kek, ini kak Claire, orang yang sekarang tinggal di perkebunan _Harvest _dan sekaligus pengelola kebun yang baru,"

"Ooh..! ya hm.. Claire, bisa minta bantuan?"

"Ada apa?"

"Begini," May mulai menjelaskan, "Kami berdua sedang bingung," ia mengelus kuda cokelat yang ada di depan kami saat itu. Kuda cokelat yang lebih terlihat seperti Pony. Mungkin umurnya masih sangat muda, "Peternakan kakek sudah terlalu banyak mengurusi sapi dan domba. Kami tidak yakin apakah kami bisa mengurusi kuda ini,"

"Jadi, seandainya jika kau ingin mengurusi Kuda kami, Kakek akan memberikanmu upah karena telah membantu kakek memeliharanya. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan, nak Claire?" kakek Barley berkata demikian. Seekor kuda? Sepertinya.. boleh juga.

"Baiklah.. tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara merawat kuda ini," sang kakek langsung berbicara cepat.

"Gampang! Yang kau lakukan hanyalah menggosok tubuhnya setiap hari dan bawalah ia keluar dari kandangnya pada saat hari sedang cerah," deskripsi yang singkat.

"Oke, akan kulakukan,"

"Horee! Ngomong-ngomong kak Claire mau kasih nama kuda ini apa?"

"Hmm.." aku berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau Horsey,"

Ah, otakku memang sederhana.

"Horsey.. bagus kok. Gagah seperti kuda ini ketika tumbuh besar nanti," ucap May. Wah, anak kecil sudah pintar memuji.

"Baiklah kakek akan bawa kuda ini besok ke peternakanmu," aku mengangguk. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sebelum kuda itu diantar ke kebunku, hal pertama yang harus kubeli adalah, alat Sikat di tempat kakek Saibara.

Langsung saja aku pergi ke tempat pandai besi itu setelah singgah sebentar di rumah kakek Barley.

"Kakek Saibara.. aku mau sikatnya satu," tunjukku kepada sebuah benda 'berijuk' (aku tidak tahu apakah kata-kata ini nyata?) hitam dengan gagang sikat kayu yang bergantungan di tembok-tembok.

"Satunya 800 gold," sambutnya dingin. Kakek Saibara memang _cool_, tapi aslinya baik kok.

"Ini uangnya,"

"Terimakasih.. Claire,"

**oOo**

Tak terasa, waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Dua jam lagi, Zack akan datang ke kebunku. Dengan cepat aku berlari pulang ke rumah. Dan memetikkan beberapa Stroberi yang sudah panen di sana. Aku berkutat di dalam kebunku sendiri selama hampir satu setengah jam. Setelah ku petik, Stroberi-stroberi itu kuletakkan di dalam Bin tempat penjualan.

"Hmm.." warna Stroberi kemerahan dan basah karena air hujan, hal itu malah menggodaku. Haha.. stroberi itu terlihat segar dan rasanya pasti asam-manis, sesuai dengan seleraku.

"Claire!" Zack berteriak dari kejauhan. Ia berlari menghampiriku dengan payung abu-abu dan sepatu Boots hitamnya.

"Wah..! hari ini ada Stroberi ya?" tanyanya girang, "Kuberikan tambahan 50 gold untuk itu," sembur Zack yang murah senyum.

"Terimakasih!" balasku senang, "Oh iya Zack, apa itu?"

Tanyaku heran dengan batu yang menyerupai kristal di keranjang yang ia bawa.

"Oh ini," ia mengeluarkan batu itu dari tempatnya. Cantik sekali…

"Ini batu _Orichalcum_. Cantik kan? Batu ini kugunakan untuk membuat perhiasan. Hehehe… untuk pacarku tentunya. malam ini aku mau pergi ke Saibara dan memintanya untuk membuatkan satu kalung," aku tertegun. Kalung ya..?

"Huwaa… pacarmu pasti senang sekali. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kapan aku bisa seperti dia?"

"Claire…" Zack tersenyum, "Orang sepertimu pasti banyak yang suka… jika saja, kau mau sedikit mengakrabkan diri dengan pemuda-pemuda di kota ini, haha!"

"Zack…!" aku memerah malu. Orang itu gampang sekali membuatku blushing, "Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh," tambahku lagi.

"Nggak aneh kok. Claire kan memang baik… pasti banyak yang menyukaimu," Zack memamerkan deretan giginya kearahku, "Nah, saatnya ke Saibara~ sampai jumpa Claire!"

Hari ini aku semakin deg-degan. Duh…

Aku sedang memasak air hangat saat ini untuk kuseduh dengan Teh Hijau. Namun, pintu rumahku di ketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membukakan pintu untuknya,

"Ya– Ug.. Gray?" ucapku malas, "Ada apa?"

Pria itu terlihat diam sejenak. Sepertinya ia bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Ini.." dia menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan merah kotak-kotak milikku, "Kau.. menjatuhkannya di perpustakaan tadi. Mary yang menemukannya,"

"Oh.. Terimakasih,"

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku. Simpan saja ucapanmu itu untuk Mary,"

Suasana kembali canggung. Sempat ada jeda kosong dimana kami berdua tidak saling berbicara. Aku tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku diletakkan di satu tempat bersama dengan Gray saja. Apalagi, dia itu orang pertama yang membuatku kesal di kota Mineral.

"Eeh.. kalau begitu aku pulang–"

"Tunggu," entah kenapa tubuhku spontan meraih lengan bajunya, "Bagaimana kalau minum teh sebentar? Kebetulan aku sedang membuat teh dan sepertinya kebanyakan buatku,"

"Eh? Tapi.." dan entah kenapa, aku akan sangat kesal jika cowok ini menolak ajakanku,

"Sudahlah.. ayo masuk," aku menyeretnya hingga terduduk di kursi ruang tamu. Gray hanya menatapku dengan wajah terheran-heran. Entah apa maksudnya. Kalau sampai ia mengajakku bertengkar lagi, selamanya takkan pernah ku gubris seluruh ucapan darinya. Karena saat ini, mood ku sedang baik.

"Ini teh mu," aku meletakkan dua buah cangkir (tentunya cangkirku lebih besar dari Gray, haha) di atas meja. Yang berwarna putih ku dorong mendekat kepada Gray, sementara cangkir abu-abu untukku.

"Terimakasih," wajahnya kelihatan sungkan. Lucu sekali

Yang ku lakukan saat ini hanyalah duduk di depannya. Sembari menyeruput teh hangat. Kadang-kadang kami saling bertatapan dan yang kulakukan saat itu hanyalah 'tersenyum'. Catatan : secara tidak sengaja. Dan respon wajah Gray saat itu sangat sulit di artikan. Yah, untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa Gray bukanlah anak kota yang menyebalkan.

"Claire.."

"Ng?"

"Tehnya enak," basa basi yang langka bukan?

"Makasih.." balasku, "Padahal kan, itu hanya teh hijau," sambungku lagi.

"Iya, tapi rasanya enak," aku tidak mengerti dengan lidah Gray saat ini, "Dan.. Maaf," ia tertunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topi.

"Maaf? Kenapa?"

"Insiden di perpustakaan.." ia memberi jeda pada kalimat selanjutnya, "Sepertinya, aku terlalu kasar padamu. Padahal, niat awalku hanya sekedar basa basi,"

"Bukan '_sepertinya' _Gray… kau memang kasar,"

"Makanya aku minta maaf,"

"Tapi aku tidak membencimu," suaraku seperti tercekik, "Aku hanya sebal… itu saja,"

"Tapi.. kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Ayolaaah… ini kan hanya masalah sepele. Kenapa jadi berlebihan seperti itu?

"Ya.. kumaafkan," kataku kemudian. Sebuah senyum mengembang di ujung-ujung bibir miliknya. Entah cuman perasaanku saja atau pemuda ini _sedikit_ lebih tampan jika tersenyum?

"Baiklah… aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih buat teh nya,"

"Ya," sambil mengantarnya keluar, aku juga melambaikan tanganku kearahnya, "Hati-hati!"

Untuk kali ini, hatiku merasa tentram.

_Dear Diary – Wednesday 7__th__ Spring_

_Banyak kejadian yang ku alami hari ini. Dan aku sangat senang, entah mengapa. Pertama, buah Stroberiku tumbuh lebih cepat, mulai besok akan ada kuda yang berlarian di kebunku, dan terakhir aku berbaikan dengan Gray. Oh iya! besok, Festival Dewi Spring yang kutunggu-tunggu telah tiba! Aku harus tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya agar pagi-pagi nanti ada cukup waktu buatku untuk bekerja, Yeaayy!_

_Claire_

**To Be Continue**

**つづ****く**


	3. The Beginning of Everything

**My Journey, Claire**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer, **Natsume

**Rate : **T

**Genre - **Slice Of Life/Romance

**Warning** - Berdasarkan Harvest Moon For Girl dan Back to Nature.

**Presented by,** Fujisaki Fuun

**.**

**.**

**Harvest Three**

oOo

**The Beginning of Everything**

**(Claire POV)**

Weker di rumahku berbunyi dengan kencang. Dan ketika bangun, langsung saja ku melompat dari kasur.

"Yeiy!" karena kutahu, kalau hari ini adalah Festival Dewi Spring!

TOK – TOK – TOK

Pintu rumahku lagi-lagi di ketuk oleh seseorang. Dan aku membukanya dengan wajah yang berbunga-bunga,

"Iyaa~"

"Err.. Claire? Kau sakit?" celaka! Urat wajahku terlihat memalukan!

"K-Karen? Ada apa pagi-pagi ke sini?"

Diantara banyak gadis di desa, bagiku Karen lah yang paling cantik. Matanya bak emerald, dan rambutnya yang lurus berwarna kecokelatan sepinggang. tubuhnya begitu langsing dengan kulit putih bagaikan susu. Aku sering mengaguminya. Seperti pemuja yang terlalu maniak. Uh, mungkin sedikit aneh?

"Singkatnya, aku akan mengajarimu tarian Dewi Spring sebelum Festivalnya dimulai. Seluruh gadis di desa ini di haruskan untuk menari pada saat Festival sang Dewi tiba," aku mengangguk pelan, dan menyimak perkataannya baik-baik,

"Nah, kalau ada pekerjaan yang ingin kau selesaikan, lakukanlah.. aku akan menunggumu di bawah pohon apel itu," Karen menunjuk sebuah pohon apel yang berada di samping kolam ikan di rumahku.

"Baiklah," aku menyahutinya. Cepat-cepat aku bergegas menyirami kebun, menggosok tubuh Horsey dan mengeluarkannya dari kandang. Lalu, mengeluarkan anjingku si 'Puppy' agar dapat bermain dengan Horsey lalu.. ehm.. aku menanami beberapa bibit bunga yang baru saja kubeli di tokonya pak Won. setelah itu, aku memanen beberapa kentang dan kubis yang telah tumbuh dan menyimpannya di Bin tempat aku menjual hasil panen tersebut. Dan… akhirnya, tugasku pun selesai.

"Wow.. cepat, kau siap menari Claire?"

"Ee.. Iya,"

"Pertama-tama angkat tanganmu di udara seperti ini,"

Karen mencontohkan beberapa gerakan kepadaku. Kemudian, ia menyuruhku untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Awalnya memang sulit, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, tarian _Harvest Goddess _menjadi sangat mudah untuk di ikuti.

"Langkah kaki tidak boleh terlalu renggang, dan lekukan tangan harus di buat seluwes mungkin," yaya… lama-lama Karen seperti ibu-ibu.

"Oke, kau sudah siap. Sekarang, ayo kita ganti baju," Karen mengajakku, "Aku pinjam kamarmu sebentar ya," ia masuk ke dalam ruang kamarku sementara aku mengganti baju di ruang tamu (?). yah, kau tahu? Ada pepatah bahwa kita harus memuliakan tamu.

Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak awal. Aku penasaran dengan kostum 'Dewi Spring' yang di maksud seperti apa. Dengan cepat ku raih kotak besar berwarna pink di ruang tamu, kemudian membuka bungkusan yang di berikan oleh Gotz untukku, kemarin.

Jrerereeeng~

Sebuah gaun berwarna Pink dengan hiasan bunga warna-warni di bagian dada. Satu kesan : Kyaa! Manis sekali!

"Ada apa Claire?" tanya Karen yang kaget dengan teriakanku,

"T-tidak… haha.. aku hanya menyukai kostum dewi spring nya! Manis sekali,"

"Hm," Karen tersenyum, "Kalau begitu ayo cepat ganti bajumu,"

"Iya,"

Tunggu dulu..! tidak hanya gaunnya saja, bahkan ada hiasan jepit bunga besar untuk rambutku dan ada sebuah gelang kaki dan tangan dengan motif bunga yang sama dengan gaunnya. Aku menatap diri di depan cermin. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepas gaun ini lebih cepat.

"Claire, ayo berangkat," Karen keluar dari ruang kamarku.

"K-Karen.."

Ya ampun… sepertinya dia titisan Dewi Spring sungguhan! Atmosfer di sekitarnya cocok sekali! Hiasan bunga di kepalanya juga manis. Dan oh.. aku semakin iri melihatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Eee.. tidak, ayo berangkat!" aku menarik tangan gadis itu dan kemudian kami tiba di _Mineral Town Square_

**oOo**

banyak orang di sekitar sana… aku jadi gugup.

"Semangatlah Claire… kau pasti bisa," ucap Karen menghiburku. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan menari sendirian. Ada Karen, Popuri si gadis Pinky, Ann temanku, Mary, dan Elli si perawat yang manis.

Ada teman-temanku. Kalau ada teman-temanku, itu artinya orang tua mereka dan para penduduk yang lain akan datang melihat.

"Claire..!" seorang pria berambut kecokelatan dengan dandanan ala pengembara datang menghampiriku,

"Siapa ya?"

"Astaga..! kau lupa padaku?"

"Becanda kok Cliff," aku terkekeh pelan, "Ada apa?" pria itu menghela nafasnya,

"Hmm.. kemarin malam aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda di _Mother's Hill_,"

"Kau ngapain disana?"

"Biasa.. mencari kayu untuk api unggun dalam perayaan festival dewi,"

"Oh.."

"Dengar dulu ceritaku!" Oke Cliff… kau boleh berbicara lagi, "Dia titip pesan kepadamu. Katanya, _'kalau kau bertemu dengan Claire, suruh dia untuk menemuiku di Pantai Mineral'_ Begitu,"

"Hah? Memangnya dia siapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tidak tahu.. sepertinya orang itu bukan penduduk di desa ini. Kalau dilihat-lihat sih, umurnya sama denganku. Dan dia mengenakan topi biru. Rambut dan matanya berwarna cokelat. Agak lumayan sih.. tapi masih kerenan aku ah," aku cuman bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan Cliff. Tapi, kira-kira siapa ya cowok itu? Kalau bukan penduduk di desa ini, sudah pasti bukan Gray (soalnya yang mengenakan topi biru hanya dia). Hmm..

"Oh.. kalau begitu terimakasih ya sudah memberitahu,"

"Memangnya kau punya saudara ya Claire?" air mukaku berubah suram,

"Tidak.. aku sudah tidak punya.. siapa-siapa lagi,"

"O-Oh.. Ma-maaf aku tidak bermak–"

"Sudahlah!" aku menepak punggung lebarnya seraya tersenyum simpul,

"ADAW!"

"Sekarang, waktunya kita bersenang-senang,"

Dan tarian dewi Spring ini pun dimulai.

**oOo**

Mineral Town Square sudah di penuhi oleh para penduduk desa. Dan di sekeliling taman itu pun, beratus-ratus hiasan bunga mewarnai sepanjang mata memandang. Di bagian tempat aku dan yang lainnya menari, di letakkan lampu-lampu kecil di sekeliling lantai dansa. Cantik, indah, kata-kata tersebut memang pantas di sandang oleh taman kota Mineral yang sekarang.

"Yak, para hadirin yang sudah datang, langsung saja kita saksikan tarian _Harvest Goddess_ oleh Karen, Ann, Popuri, Claire, Mary, dan Elli!"

Tepuk tangan dan serta merta suara riuh mengiringi tarian kami. Awalnya memang sedikit memalukan, di pandangi oleh banyak pasang mata yang melihatmu tanpa beralih sedikitpun. Namun, saat Karen dan yang lainnya menyuruhku untuk rileks dan menari dengan santai, akhirnya aku bisa menikmati bagaimana rasa dan sensasi yang timbul saat menari. Menyenangkan!

Setelah melakukan tarian _Harvest Goddess_, acara tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Para penduduk di biarkan untuk bebas berdansa dengan pasangannya atau pun dengan teman-teman sebaya mereka. Dan, saat itu pula, Karen mempersembahkan lagu masa kecilnya (katanya) yang di liriknya di buat khusus pada saat gadis bermata emerald itu melihat seorang Dewi Spring di tempat air terjun dekat tambang dan Sumber air panas.

Ajaib, suara Karen mengundang banyak pasang mata. Bagaikan terhisap oleh dunia melodi yang terasa mengalun lembut dan berdesir di telinga. Merdu sekali… baru kali ini ku dengar suaranya yang bagaikan 'emas' itu.

"Terimakasih! Semuanya," gadis itu lekas turun dari panggung dan acara Dewi Spring pun di tutup dengan tarian _Harvest Goddess. _Acara selesai pada jam empat sore. Dan saat itu juga, para penduduk banyak yang memilih untuk kumpul bersama di penginapan sekaligus bar milik keluarga Ann. Sekedar berbagi tawa dan mengobrol bersama. Dan tentu saja, paman Doug senang sekali dengan banyaknya pelanggan saat itu. Begitu juga dengan pak Won. Festival dewi Spring membawa banyak keceriaan bagi para penduduk kota Mineral.

"Ano.. Ann, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku yang sedari tadi tidak melihat jam sama-sekali.

"Um.." gadis itu melihat ke arah jam tangannya, "Jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit, Claire,"

Aku kaget,

"HAH? M-maaf Ann, aku harus permisi dulu," gadis berambut oranye berkepang satu itu melihatku dengan heran. Namun, akhirnya ia mengangguk dan membiarkan aku pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Claire,"

"Iya,"

Aku baru ingat kalau ada seseorang yang sedang menungguku di pantai Mineral! Atau mungkin, dia sudah pulang karena menungguku terlalu lama?

Aku berlari cepat, menjejakkan kaki-kakiku di lantai taman, hingga akhirnya pijakkan berpasir hinggap di telapak sepatuku. Aku sampai di Pantai. Dan…

Ada seseorang di ujung tempat pemancingan di laut. Ia duduk di atas lantai berkayu, yang bawahnya ada air yang siap membasahi kakimu kapan saja. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya saat itu karena dia duduk menghadap laut. Sinar rembulan bagaikan tertutupi oleh tubuh pemuda itu. Sekeliling tubuhnya seperti bersinar akibat cahaya bulan yang meneranginya. Sesuai dengan deskripsi yang di berikan oleh Cliff, rambutnya kecokelatan dan bertopi biru. Apa, orang ini yang di maksud?

"Selamat.. malam," sapaku dari belakang. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahku, dan deretan gigi putihnya terlihat kontras sekali dengan suasana gelap yang tercipta saat ini.

"Malam Claire," orang itu langsung tahu namaku.

"Sedang apa.. kau disini?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku tidak mau terlihat sok tahu dengan mengatakan_ 'apakah kau menungguku?'_ karena itu akan terlihat bodoh sekali.

"Aku sedang melihat bulan. Kalau dari laut, pemandangannya nampak sangat bagus. Mau menemaniku sebentar?" ajaknya yang sedari tadi menepukkan sebuah tempat duduk di samping dirinya.

Aku menuruti kemauannya, dan duduk di samping pemuda bermata cokelat itu. Wajahnya murah senyum. Beda sekali dengan orang lain yang mempunyai topi biru sepertinya.

"Kau tidak menanyakan namaku? Atau kau sudah tahu?" tengoknya lagi kepadaku. Suaranya lembut sekali untuk seukuran cowok. Jantungku rasanya mau copot. Berhadapan dengan pemuda _gentle_ lebih sulit daripada dengan orang yang keras kepala seperti Gray. Tunggu dulu? Kenapa aku jadi membanding-bandingkan mereka berdua?

"Baru saja mau kutanyakan. Kau siapa?"

"Jack.. cucu dari pemilik perkebunan _Harvest_ yang asli," balasnya kalem. Aku melongo kaget. Jangan-jangan, payung dengan sulaman huruf 'J' itu miliknya?

"Ooh.." hanya kata 'oh' ya keluar dari mulutku. Aku terlalu takut, bagaimana jika, kedatangan cucu si pemilik perkebunan ini akan membuatku terusir dari sana? Tidakkk!

"Haha.. kau kenapa tegang begitu?" sontak, Jack menyentuh keningku, "Padahal kau tidak sakit kok,"

Uwaa! Orang ini benar-benar membuatku GUGUP!

"B-Bukan begitu.. k-kalau kau, cucu dari pemilik perkebunan yang asli.. apakah, kau datang kemari karena ingin mengurusi kebun itu?" tanya ku lagi. Kali ini dengan kalimat yang EKSTRA hati-hati.

"Ya," jawaban singkat yang cukup membuatku Shock tujuh turunan. Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan di tendang dari _Harvest Farm_! "Aku datang kesini, untuk membantumu,"

Eh? Tunggu dulu..

membantu?

"Ma-Maksudnya? Bukankah, kau akan menyuruhku keluar dari kebun Harvest?" tanyaku _To the point. _Berbelit-belit juga, tidak ada untungnya.

Cowok itu malah tertawa, entah apa maksudnya. Tapi, wajahnya terlihat.. nyaman. Aku tidak tahu perasaan aneh apa yang menyerang batinku.

"Ya ampun Claire… tentu saja tidak," Jack menghapus setitik air mata di ujung matanya, "Mulai hari ini kita akan satu rumah, jadi, mohon bantuannya ya… kakak," sontak, senyuman khas miliknya terbentuk berkat bibir kemerahan yang mengembang perlahan itu.

"Kakak?" tanyaku masih melongo. Memang umurnya berapa?

"Aku setahun lebih muda darimu. Tapi, kau tidak lebih tinggi ataupun lebih pintar dariku ya?" tawa keras terdengar lagi dalam suaranya. Aku mengernyit kesal.

"Apa! Enak saja! Sebentar lagi tinggiku akan bertambah 5cm! tunggu saja!" balasku berapi-api. Pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"M-mustahil," bola mataku melebar, dan Jack tersenyum bangga,

"Ya Claire… tinggiku 178cm," rasanya seperti kerang busuk yang menimpa kepalaku. Dengan tinggi yang tak lebih dari 160cm… aku cebol sekali ya?

"Ugh… T-tinggi sekali.."

"Seharusnya, kau lah yang menjadi adikku Claire," pemuda itu menepuk kepalaku,

"Aww!"

"Haha.. ayo kita balik.. aku tak sabar melihat sekacau apa kandang rumahmu,"

Pandanganku tentang Jack luntur seketika. Anak itu, tak berbeda jauh dari Gray. Huuh.. ku kira akan ada pria keren yang mengisi hidupku, ternyata Cuman sekumpulan anak kecil yang hobi berlari-larian.

"Ahh.. sebal!" gumamanku berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan kesal. Jack memandangku dengan mata terheran-heran. Masa bodo dengan orang aneh itu.

"Aku tidak peduli meskipun kau cucu dari kakek itu. Sebagai orang yang datang terakhir, kau tetaplah seorang tamu. Dan kau harus tidur di futon yang baru saja ku beli di tempatnya Pak Won seharga 250 gold,"

"M-Murah sekali?"

"Tentu saja.. itu kan, futon second, yang udah lama… hahaha!" inilah yang di sebut dengan, kekuasaan berada di tangan yang tertua. Aku tak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat wajah kusut Jack saat itu.

"Yah… apa boleh buat," cowok itu menghela nafasnya, "Aku kan cowok.. sudah pasti harus mengalah darimu," senyumannya berubah jadi seringai, "Atau.. kakak mau menemaniku tidur bersama?"

Oh tidak.

Rusak semua pandanganku tentang JACK!

Sebuah batu melayang ke arahnya

DAKK

"Adaw! Claire.. kau ini tidak ada manis-manis ya ya…" itu namanya balasan , bocah!

"Haha.. rasakan,"

**oOo**

Hingga tibalah kami di rumah kecil nan mungil milikku.

"Home sweet home.. kita sampai," sambutku begitu menapakkan kaki di ruang tamu.

"Hm.. lumayan, untuk seukuran gadis kasar sepertimu," kali ini penghapus papan tulis melayang dengan manis ke arah Jack.

DAKK

"Kuanggap itu pujian," dengan tekad bulat semangat empat lima, takkan kubiarkan bocah itu berlenggang seenaknya.

Cowok itu masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tertimpuk benda laknat bernama 'penghapus papan tulis'. Namun, sedetik kemudian Jack pergi ke dapur dan terlihat sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Wanginya seperti.. omelet?"

"Penciumanmu tajam juga," cowok itu kembali dengan dua buah piring berisikan omelet khas buatannya, "Yah.. setidaknya, kau bisa mengandalkanku dalam urusan memasak," tepukan mantap di dadanya membuatku tertawa karena Jack yang begitu terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Haha.. kau, lucu sekali sih Jack!" aku mengusap setitik air mata akibat tertawa barusan. Dan Jack, memperhatikanku dengan bola mata kecokelatannya.

"J-Jack?" Rasanya, seperti di hujam oleh pandangan serius yang sedikit menakutkan. Begitu lurus dan dalam.

"Claire.." beberapa helai rambutku di pegang olehnya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, dan nafas Jack terasa sekali di wajahku.

"H-Hei.. Jack,"

"Ada serangga di rambutmu Claire," sebuah kumbang berwarna merah hinggap di tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh rambutku. Senyumannya kembali tercipta. Wajah serius yang tadi di tampakkannya menjadi hilang seketika. Bahkan, tatapan lurus yang barusan terasa seperti mimpi bagiku. Tak bisa ku bayangkan, Jack itu aslinya seperti apa.

"Wajahmu kok memerah Claire?" dia nyengir dengan gaya anak-anaknya. Ugh.. aku kalah, aku kalah dari seorang bocah!

"Cerewet! Sudah, aku mau tidur!"

"Lho? Omeletmu tidak di habiskan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang dengan sajian di Festival Dewi Spring kemarin," pintu kamar kubanting kemudian. Yah, pada dasarnya aku sendiri juga kanak-kanak.

_Dear Diary – Thursday 8__th__ Spring_

_Festival Dewi Spring berakhir dengan keceriaan. Aku senang sekali menari di depan para penduduk tadi. Jadi ketagihan, hehehe.. dan. Coba tebak? Cucu dari pemilik kebun ini sekarang berada di rumahku ehem, maksudnya tinggal bersamaku.. pada pertemuan awal, ku kira orang itu gentle dan lumayan.. hih, ternyata, semua yang ku bayangkan PUPUS dengan begitu cepat! Pokoknya besok, orang itu mendapat tugas yang lebih berat dariku!_

_Claire_

_._

_._

**Normal POV**

Jack tersenyum memperhatikan 'kakak' barunya malam itu. Kemudian ia meneruskann acara makan malamnya dengan tenang.

"Claire.. tidak buruk," cowok berambut cokelat itu bergumam senang. Sementara di luar sana, tepatnya di bangku taman kota Mineral terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk termenung sambil memandangi lampu taman. Suasana di sekitarnya begitu hening, sampai-sampai suara yang terlintas di otaknya saja dapat terdengar jelas.

"Claire.."

Tatapan pemuda itu tidak dapat di artikan. Tatkala ia melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut kuningnya mengobrol bersama dengan seorang pemuda di pantai Mineral. membuatnya urung untuk menemui gadis tersebut dan mengucapkan salam.

"Padahal aku…" sebuah benda kotak berbungkus pita telah di siapkan oleh pemuda itu. Sudah ada rencana tersendiri baginya dan hal itu kini berupa debu kegagalan.

Gray memainkan kado berpitanya. Batinnya masih menimbang-nimbang antara menyimpan kado tersebut atau membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dan.. pada akhirnya,

PLUKK..

Cowok itu membuangnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman,

"Bodoh sekali aku,"

Malam hari, dan festival Dewi Spring… ternyata tidak mendatangkan banyak kebahagiaan kepada seluruh penduduk…

"Aku pulang," ucap cowok bertopi biru itu masuk ke dalam sebuah penginapan.

"Gray.. mau kubuatkan teh atau mi–"

"Tidak usah Ann… terimakasih," potong Gray tanpa memandang ke arah gadis berpenampilan serba kuning itu. Kakinya sibuk melangkah ke lantai dua, tepat di mana kamar tidurnya berada.

"Ah Gray, hari ini menyenangkan ya?" sapa teman sekamarnya, Cliff, saat menemui pria itu kembali dari tempatnya pergi. Gray hanya terdiam, tidak membalas perkataan Cliff.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Tidak bodoh.. tentu saja aku sehat,"

"Hm… kau jadi aneh sejak Festival tadi… ada apa sih?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Cowok bertopi itu melepaskan topi kesayangannya dan berbaring di kasur dengan wajah yang tersembunyi. Cliff hanya menghela nafas panjang,

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu.. selamat tidur," cowok bermata tajam itu mematikan lampu kamarnya. Dalam sekejap, ruangan mereka menjadi gelap gulita.

'_Kenapa…. melihat Claire di pantai tadi rasanya menyebalkan sekali?'_

_._

_._

**To Be Continue**

**つづ****く**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Ahhh… Chapter 4 mau buat seperti apa yaaaa? *mikir sambil jongkok-jongkok***

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For Reading~! Minna-san LOL~**


End file.
